


A Good Girl And The Best Boy

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Breast Focus, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, F/M, Large Breasts, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Mai Shiranui wasn't able to make it into Smash. She's just not appropriate for all the good children who play it, but she can't help being, well, herself! Maybe if a long-established fighter could put in a good word for her, she might be able to try to get in again...and she'd be appropriately thankful for their efforts. Dammit, she'll do anything to even get a shot at becoming a Smasher!
Relationships: Shiranui Mai/A Male Smasher
Series: Poll Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Good Girl And The Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

“Super Smash Brothers Ultimate is for good boys and girls of many different ages, so we decided not to feature her. Please forgive us.”

The absolute _indignity_ of it all.

Mai Shiranui was the granddaughter of ninjutsu master Hanzo Shiranui, but she was a force to be reckoned with in her own right. A fighter who wove flame into her every blow, dancing out of harm’s way and returning to strike back with a grace that those unfamiliar with a _kunoichi_ could never match. To be reduced to a sex symbol, and thereby too inappropriate for the conflicts and violence of Super Smash Brothers, was unconscionable and incomprehensible.

If Mai Shiranui was not permitted to participate, then why in the world was a slot given to _Bayonetta_ , of all people? Mai certainly showed some skin, and her body seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to jiggling and swaying, but that prettied-up tart was allowed to battle with the best of them, while Mai couldn’t even sit on the sidelines and watch?

_Preposterous_.

Yes, Bayonetta had agreed to some...restrictions, but those paled in the face of the amazonian witch’s inherent lewdness. What did it matter if she wasn’t fully naked, except when summoning Gomorrah? She still strutted around with her hair-suit clinging to her ass and tits, outlining the shape of her biceps and long, long thighs. To say nothing of how she flirted and egged on more than a few of her fellow fighters.

It just wasn’t fair. And Mai Shiranui would not allow it. Unfortunately, she wasn’t in a position to talk to the individuals in charge of the decision as to whether or not she could be let in. If she wasn’t even welcome as a spectator, then she’d certainly be shunted out of any attempts to negotiate. So how would she make her case?

She had a style that transposed itself perfectly to a moveset...a wide array of costumes and cosmetic adjustments...heck, her series mechanics could be transferred over to Smash quite well! It had worked for Terry, after all. But none of that mattered if she was never even given a chance to get her arguments across.

What if...what if she _didn’t_ present her argument herself? There were plenty of fighters in the developer’s good graces. People she could ask to act as a go-between, getting across her point of view without challenging the creator’s delicate sensibilities. People she’d have no problem being in debt to...and who she might actually find such to make such a transaction more than worth her while.

Who, though? Who was pure enough to appeal to the folks in charge, practical enough to work with someone like her, and innocent enough that she could be a little manipulative if she needed to? Who _possibly_ fit that description?

Mai Shiranui allowed a slow grin to spread across her face. She knew _exactly_ the fighter for the job.

* * *

“Oh, you have _no_ idea how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me!”

Mai wasn’t playing up her gratitude to get on her ally’s good side. Not too much, anyway. Sure, they hadn’t secured her a spot yet...but they’d put in a good word, and opened something that might lead to negotiations. And that was the best she could hope for for now.

Which meant that it was time to fulfill her end of the bargain. They’d never named their price, but knowing her, she couldn’t have imagined that they wanted anything else than what she was prepared to provide.

Some part of her knew that there was a deep irony, perhaps even hypocrisy, in professing to be a good enough girl for Smash while using her sex appeal to motivate the fighter making her case. That the claims of her being too “naughty” for Ultimate were not entirely without merit if she was willing to go this far for even a chance at getting in.

She quickly shut that silly little voice up. She was going to get into Smash, dammit, or at least try. Bending the rules a bit wouldn’t be the end of the world...and she might get the chance to have some fun along the way.

Mai Shiranui giggled and brushed some of her brown hair out from in front of her eyes. “Please, you don’t have to say anything. I know _exactly_ what you’re looking for, and I’m overjoyed to provide it. So just sit back, relax...and let me take care of everything, okay? It’s the least I can do for someone as kind as yourself.”

Before they could respond, Mai planted a dainty little kiss on their forehead, bending down to reach them, and winked as she leaned away and began to move. Her hips started to swivel, a slow, undulating gyration that left her chest swaying in time with her waist, her soft tits struggling to stay within the confines of her tight, red-and-white clothing. The low dip of her cleavage only added to the illusion that it was a hair’s breadth away from spilling out into total exposure, and the hardening tips of her nipples were plainly visible through the cloth. The fabric that fell between her legs and over her rear, framing the sides of her thighs, swished dangerously to the left and right as she spun and moved, giving her observer an eyeful of her exposed ass and the faintest glimpse between her legs whenever the material moved _just_ right.

She blew kisses at her benefactor, lips pursing to give each gesture real weight behind the tease. Her other hand went to her black-and-gold-threaded belt, undoing the ribbon around the back while maintaining her motion, taking her time removing the only thing between herself and near nakedness. Mai let the dance flow through her, the anticipation building with each jut of her hips, each toss of her head, each wobble of her chest, drawing out the striptease for her partner’s pleasure. When, at last, she pulled the belt free and let it fall to the floor, her clothing did not come completely undone. Rather, the fabric loosened, giving her breasts space to breath and her waist a moment to relax, and maybe letting the tiniest slip of her nipples come into view.

“Like what you see?” Mai teased, stepping towards the fighter she owed so much to, and would owe so much more. “You’ll get the chance to enjoy _all_ of me. You’ve earned it all, every bit.”

One finger, long and dainty, reached forward to caress their chin, and then reached upward to brush the bottom of their mustache.

Luigi gulped, the hair beneath his nose twitching as Mai reached her other hand out to tweak his eyebrow, giggling at his trepidation. He didn’t know a lot about this really, _really_ pretty lady, but she’d asked him nicely if he could tell the owners of Super Smash Brothers just how much she wanted to join the roster, and how good of a fit she thought she’d be, and a whole lot more that he didn’t quite follow. He’d promised that he’d try, and had gotten a few words in to Nintendo before being shooed away. He’d have to try again another time.

Now, he had no idea what was going on. After he’d reported back to Mai, she’d squealed with glee and dragged him back to his room, and then _this_ had started. Luigi didn’t know how to stop this, or how she’d gotten it into her head that this is what he’d been asking for—he’d been happy to speak on her behalf for free—but he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to keep this from progressing. She was... _very_ pretty, and he was very confused and very, very excited.

And now he was feeling his clothes get a whole lot tighter.

Mai dragged her lips along his cheek, trailing kisses along his quivering skin, her half-covered breasts pressing against his torso while she undid the bright yellow buttons holding up his overalls. When it all came free, she was open to pull it down and past his waist, the material sliding over his shoes easily to lie on the floor in a pile, leaving Luigi with his gloves, shirt, hat and shoes. Plus his green-mushroom-patterned boxers, which were already swelling with the object of her interest.

“Oh, Luigi…” Mai moaned, licking and panting near his ear, bending over double to reach the much shorter man. Guiding him towards the bed, Mai lifted him with both hands beneath his arms and plopped him down on the edge, lowering herself to her knees as he squirmed and kept sweating.

Her hands reached towards the bulge in his boxers, one set of fingers hooking into the waistband to pull down, the other ready to catch Luigi’s cock as it flopped out into the open.

“...Wow…” Mai gasped and blinked, genuine awe creeping into her voice. “Luigi, I had _no_ idea how magnificent you were. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve been all over you ages ago.” She was telling the truth. Luigi was endowed with a thick dick, no less long for its girth, rounded off by a pair of nuts that were mouthwateringly hefty, hinting at just how much he’d be capable of.

Luigi found the confidence to nod, slowly, surety creeping into him at Mai’s obvious interest. He’d...had some idea of how well-equipped he was, but he’d always thought of himself as too goofy to appeal to anyone, with his lanky limbs, slippery gait, soft stomach and wobbly nose. Being surrounded by some of the handsomest men, most gorgeous women, and most otherwise beautiful people ever born, coupled with his natural cowardice, didn’t do much to grow his initiative. But Mai was so clearly starstruck that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so hopeless after all.

“Oh, you have no clue how much I just wanna wrap my lips around your dick right now, Luigi.” Mai murmured hoarsely, her fingers enclosing his shaft to grip and stroke lightly, his breath catching in his throat at her touch. “You’re so hot and hard in my hands, it’s incredible...but I know what you’re _really_ interested in.”

Mai released his dick, the tips of her fingers lingering on his cockhead, and spread the fabric covering her chest to either side. Her titanic boobs swayed, finally released from their confines, holding the cloth of her top apart with their weight. Luigi gaped, eyes bugging out as Mai Shiranui’s breasts were left wide open for him to ogle at her invitation. He reached a gloved hand out tenderly, almost reverently, perhaps hoping to tweak one of those huge, hardened inverted nipples, or to sink his fingers into the impossible softness around them.

She dissuaded him with a small shake of her head, her hands pressing against either side of her breasts. “No, Luigi. Let me do the work. Just lie back and enjoy everything I have to offer.” Without awaiting a response, she pushed her tits even closer together and shifted forward, enveloping his dick in them.

Luigi squealed, his shaft surrounded by the most comforting, pillowing sensation that he’d ever experienced. Mai Shiranui’s boobs were softer than the most luxurious bed he’d enjoyed on Pi'illo Island; more comforting than the heartiest spaghetti dish Princess Peach had ever cooked; warmer than the beaches of Tortimer Island. His entire lower half was awash with the gentlest pressure he’d ever known, and Luigi knew that whatever else he lived to experience, nothing would ever quite be the same as feeling Mai Shiranui wrap her glorious boobs around his cock.

They were big enough to cover his balls, too, the smaller, tighter orbs being flanked by Mai’s weightier tits, and he leaned his head back to moan, trying to keep his eyes looking down past his mustache, lest he miss a moment of Mai pleasuring him with her breasts.

“Feel nice, don’t they?” She cooed. “How about if I get them moving a little, Luigi?”

He didn’t dissuade her, and so Mai went ahead and started shifting back and forth, up and down, squishing her chest all around his nuts and shaft, letting the pressure and warmth ripple up and down and on every side of his length. She was holding her breasts together so tightly that he could feel the tension of her fingers through the mass of her chest, but it only added to his pleasure.

Luigi clenched his hands, straightening his back to better watch Mai work him. She met his eyes, winked, and began to speed up, just a little.

“You like that, Luigi?” Mai crooned, pursing her lips, “You like how my big, fat tits feel around your dick? You like how they squeeze and squish around that massive cock of yours? I can feel your balls tensing through my boobs, Luigi. You’re getting closer, aren’t you? I’m happy to work you as long as you want, but if you want me to speed up…”

She wasn’t even finished talking when Luigi yelped and nodded, and she was left to grin. The movements of her rubbing, grinding, and pressing her chest on his shaft and lower half began to accelerate, the underside of her breasts _clapping_ against his thighs. The head of his dick started poking through her cleavage with the rippling force of her self-powered titfuck, and she leaned her head down to flick out her tongue at it when it appeared, eyes locked up at him all the while.

The heat and grip and soft, slick motion was getting to be too much. Luigi’s poor dick couldn’t take such magnificence much longer, and Mai wasn’t letting up...but he’d asked her for this. There was no backing out now. He tried to warn her, to stutter out something that would let her know just how close he was to blowing his load, but Mai didn’t give him the space to formulate anything, and so Luigi could only sputter and whimper as Mai fucked him with her chest.

His orgasm crept up on him, and Luigi yowled and gripped the edge of the bed as he came. Great bursts of cum shot out from the head of his dick, but Mai didn’t stop moving, and so the majority of Luigi’s thick spunk got caught in the valley of her cleavage, frothing and bubbling with the friction of her motion. What little did escape was promptly fired up onto Mai’s waiting tongue, or further up to drizzle his salty cream across her features, one splash scattering cum across her eyebrow and the bridge of her nose, dripping down towards her chin.

Mai Shiranui finally slowed, licking the cream off of the head of his dick before pulling cum off her face to gobble it down, moaning and humming all the while. When the time came to clean her tits, she simply pulled them towards her face and trailed her tongue across the pillowy flesh, sucking and slurping until her breasts were spitshined to perfection. A quick slobbering on Luigi’s cock left him clean of his own load, and Mai was left to shudder in glee while he panted and wheezed.

“Better than I ever could have hoped for, Luigi.” Mai traced a path of kisses up from Luigi’s nuts, along his shaft, then across his belly until she was brushing her lips along his chin and cheeks. “And yet, I don’t know if you’ve _really_ understood the depths of my gratitude. Would you like to know just how much I feel indebted to you for all you’ve done, all you can still do?”

Luigi nodded frantically, his mustache bumping Mai’s chin, and she laughed and nuzzled into his jaw. One hand reached back down towards his weighty shaft, stroking the still-stiff length, her fingernails brushing his balls. “Of course you do, dear Luigi. And by how hard you still are, I’d say that I’m going to have _plenty_ of opportunities.”

Mai stood, lifting and carrying Luigi again, laying his head to rest on the pillows of his bed and spreading her legs so that her thighs enclosed his while she knelt above him. The fabric hanging down from her front was pushed to the side, revealing a triangle of brown hair between her thighs...and the glistening excitement beneath.

As she lined up her dripping pussy to Luigi’s erect shaft, Mai allowed herself the space to place one hand on his cheek, stroking his mustache comfortingly.

“Thank you, Luigi.”

She lowered herself onto his cock, biting her lip and gripping the bed covers at the width he was bringing to bear, spreading her pussy wide on his thick, girthy dick. It was uncomfortable, but Mai knew well enough that anything worth doing was difficult. If she was going to properly reward Luigi, and enjoy the good dicking that he could certainly offer, she was going to have to be able to take a little pain. She’d conquered worse.

Luig was having the time of his life, his oversensitive shaft surrounded on all sides by Mai’s warm, wet, velvety soft cunt, with only more of it enveloping him as time went on. He splayed his hands out to the sides, unknowingly giving Mai space to interlock her fingers with his, an opportunity she took immediately as she struggled to take his whole length. When, at last, he bottomed out and her butt came to rest on his knees, Mai was groaning and stuttering, the jittering of her shoulders sending her tits swishing side to side as she tensed on his cock. It was a tight fit, but she was making it work, and it felt damn good to be stretched so taut around Luigi while he pulsed and burned so inside within her.

She started moving unsteadily, hips and thighs holding her weight while one hand stayed on Luigi’s and the other rested on his cheek, stroking his jaw and twiddling his mustache to keep her from thinking too much about just how damn _thick_ that cock inside her was, how much effort it was taking to hold it all within her no matter how slick and relaxed her cunt was. Mai’d never put herself through something quite like this before, but she just might’ve met her match with this plump, gangly plumber.

And she couldn’t have been happier.

Mai felt her confidence blooming, lifting herself off of him until just the head of his cock stayed within her before falling back down, her asscheeks shuddering and striking his legs with loud _smacking_ sounds. His cock squelched within her each time it sank into her as she plunged herself down on it, and Luigi had no idea where to shift his focus. Should he center his attention on the slap of Mai’s thighs and butt against his body? On the feeling of her fingers caressing his face and neck and grabbing his hand? On the sensation of her pussy milking his cock? Or on the sight of those great, glorious heaving tits, swinging and scattering sweat every which way?

Luigi had never been so happy to be flabbergasted, and there was really only one thing to do. To try to take it all in, to revel in everything Mai Shiranui was offering to him in thanks, and accept all that was to come.

He allowed the gripping, clenching motions of her cunt to leave his overstimulated cock aching to cum, balls tensing and twitching and eager to blow.

He gave himself the space to ogle her majestically swaying boobs, to watch how they shuddered and moved and directed the whole mass of her body.

He let the sound of her lower half striking him overtake his own yowls and grunts, and that of her rising whines and moans.

And when it was all said and done, Luigi didn’t feel bad about losing control. He tried to warn her, to stammer out some indication about his incoming climax, but when faced with so much, how could he be expected to retain full control of his faculties? He took comfort in how Mai’s own squirming, jittering form, staccato cries and quivering cunt told him that she was approaching the point of no return, too.

“L-Luigi, I..oh, don’t _fucking_ stop, Luigi, you’re so...hrk!” Mai couldn’t get a proper word in edgewise, her bouncing motions on his cock leaving her too plugged with thick, hot fullness to formulate a proper expression of her pleasure. But what she got out was enough for Luigi to get a picture...and so was the sensation of her clenching, grasping pussy bearing down on his dick, undulating and coating his cock in the warmth of her release. She kept moving, but her hoarse cries took on a breathier, more desperate tone, her eyes rolled upwards, her tongue lolled out of her mouth to drool all over him, and Luigi knew that she was cumming.

Luigi took that as a go-ahead to let loose, splattering her cunt with thick, heavy ropes of seed, spraying his load right up into the depths of her pussy. More waves of pressure and slick heat washed over him, both from the spurts of cum shooting up from the depths of his balls through his dickhead and from Mai’s movements all around his shaft. Each spike of his peak left his nuts aching just a little bit more, even more cream hosing her insides and flooding her womb with all the super spunk he could bring himself to give. And Luigi could let loose quite a lot, as it turned out, leaving Mai to enjoy a belly full of swimming heat alongside the cramping tenderness of the aftershocks of her climax.

When the shivering finally cease and Luigi gave up the ghost, as it were, his dick finally finding reason to let up its stiffness, it only a little, Mai brushed her tousled hair behind her ear and bent froward to kiss him on his doughy nose, leaving him to blush and groan as if he _hadn’t_ just given her the ride of her life. Luigi had been...so much better than she ever could have imagined. She’d have done this for free, if she’d known.

And as she felt him stiffen up once again within her, Mai smiled and raised her hips, letting his cock slip out of her well-creamed cunt and rub along the puckered star of her asshole. She wasn’t sure whether she should turn to let him see the full weight of her ass as she rode him anally, or if she should stay facing him so he could enjoy the sight of her quaking tits. But she knew one thing for certain.

This would not be the last time Mai Shiranui fucked Luigi.

* * *

A knock on his door left Luigi yelping and shaking in his shoes. He could never shake his aversion to surprise, and his inherent cowardice never seemed to desert him no matter what he experienced. Fighting King Boo hadn’t taken away his fear of ghosts, though, so he shouldn’t have been shocked to find that simple knocks on his door still made his mustache stand on end.

“H-hallo?” He stammered, sliding open the door. He probably should have looked through the peephole first, but people had scared him that way, too.

“Hi there! You must be Luigi!” The woman in front of him was nearly twice his height with emerald-teal hair that went down past her elbows, her arms clad in pink sleeves that stopped at her biceps. A purple one-piece that looked more like a swimsuit than actual clothing covered her torso, leaving her shoulders and collar exposed, trimmed with feathers that did almost nothing to lessen the deep dip of her cleavage...itself dangerous close to falling open thanks to the cut-out heart shape between her breasts. Rose panthose with bat patterns clung to her legs, and similarly styled wings framed her temples and sprouted from her back.

She smiled. It probably was meant to look reassuring, but her fangs and the hungry glint in her green eyes just made her look threatening. Luigi’s face paled, and his knees knocked together while his fingers slipped from the doorknob.

“I heard that you put in a good word on behalf of a very, _very_ good friend of mine to Nintendo! I’d _adore_ it if you could do the same for me!” She batted her eyelashes and leaned forward, breasts hanging low and pressed together by her forearms as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“You can call me Morrigan, Luigi, if that’s okay with you. Can I come in?”

Luigi trembled but nodded, and as he stepped to the side to allow Morrigan to enter his room, he couldn’t help but sigh. Being a good boy meant that his work was cut out for him.

“Let’s a-go…”  


* * *

Nintendo was left utterly swamped with petitions for new entrants for Super Smash Brothers. The sudden resurgence had started around the time that the details for Terry Bogard had been released to the public, and had continued unabated. The general sense around the studio was of baffled, almost amused perplexion. In ordinary circumstances, none of these characters, all of them female, would even have been given a second thought, much less considered beyond early ideas before the realities of copyright and maturity differences quashed any brainstorming. But somehow they were slipping through the filters, if only to be shot down by higher-ups, and the number kept growing.

The white-haired dominatrix who made Bayonetta look like a nun, with how little she wore.

The one-eyed, one-armed, red-haired swordswoman with breasts bigger than papayas.

The olive-skinned blonde with the ridiculous underboob who ruled over an alternate dimension between the human world and the afterlife.

The Korean taekwondo lady with the purple eye and the sadist streak.

The horned, red-and-black-clothed vampire that slept far too much and who didn't seem to have much in the way of backstory.

The archaeologist who was _way_ too similar to Bayonetta to possibly be included.

And some guy named Craig, who nobody really understood but everyone agreed was an asshole.

To list but a few…

Yes, they were all being put forward as possible fighters, or at least the idea was being considered by _someone_ in a position to make decisions. But Nintendo was never able to figure out how or who, and so the problem kept growing no matter what they tried.

Nintendo never did figure out that all these applicants had met up with a good boy who happened to be a lanky, clumsy, cowardly plumber in green. Meetings that never seemed to stop, even after it became clear that they didn’t really have any chance of joining Smash.


End file.
